Beauty and the Beast
by Jasper and Peter's girl
Summary: Vampires rule. And guess what? They actually care about mortals. Emma, thinks of them like the gum under her stiletto. Until she is mated to two very powerful vamps. Maybe lemons. Peter/Oc/jasper no slash.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast Chapter one

**A/N: I'm rewriting this and updating so, if it seems different, I just tend to change things I really think should be changed. Not to worry!**

Chapter One

Well, what can I say? I am in no mood to explain, but I guess I will have to. Not that I mind, mind you, I am just getting tired of vampires ruling the world. I think you know the story of _Beauty and the Beast_ well, in my world, things are a little different. You can't walk down the street without getting a third degree burn from one of _them_. Vampires rule now and we can't do a thing about it.

The real story of Beauty and the Beast starts off with Belle in the library. But, this is my version, remember?

I am taking a walk in the woods, knowing damn well what is in here. Maybe I am suicidal. Maybe not. I really don't care about them. Even though many would yell at me for wearing a thin t-shirt and short shorts in the winter. That's right, they would yell at me.

You are probably asking, why? That is a simple question with a simple answer: they don't want the poor, fragile humans getting sick. _Especially _if they are someone's _mate_. Which, luckily, I'm not.

Where was I? Oh yeah, walking through the vampire and shape-shifter infested woods. Personally, I like to pretend they aren't there. It helps me cope with the fact that they took over the world.

"Suga', what are ya doin' in the woods alone?" Someone asks me in the darkness.

"Well," I say to her, "I'm taking a walk." I put out my attitude for added affect.

The woman laughs, "Hun, you are on private property."

My eyes get wide. I hadn't realized how far out I am. "So sorry," I reply. "I'll just be going then." I turn around and start to walk away, but someone grips my arm. The woman comes out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. She has long blonde hair and red eyes. She smiles at me and I find myself fighting to breathe.

It happened. I thought it wouldn't, but it did.

Vampire, I think before the world goes black.

When I come to, I hear voices. I feel softness underneath me. Nice, warm, softness. Wait, the voices are talking about me.

"Major, she will come around in no time." A male voice says.

Major. I have heard that name before. Where, though?

"Captain, she was living in the slums." The Major replies with a growl to his tone.

Another familiar name, but I still can't place it. I could open my eyes, but I really don't want to. The voices turn to hissing before someone pushes my hair from my face and kisses my forehead.

"Darlin', come on, get up," the Captain says.

They obviously know I'm awake, there is no use keeping up my act so I groan and turn over, trying to fall back into the softness and sleep. The hand continues stroking my face and I try pushing it away, making him chuckle. It is a deep chuckle, makes me feel warm, protected.

"I know you don't want to get up, but we need to get food in you."

"Not hungry," I grumble. I don't want food. I want sleep and I'm going to get it. I decide to open my eyes and look around. The first thing I see are a pair of red eyes staring back at me. "Another freaking vampire," I start to grumble but I stop when I notice the slightly long, brown hair and the soft lips pulled up into a smirk. Now I know who he is. How I ended up in his bedroom is beyond me. "Captain Whitlock," I gasp, sitting up. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know this is your land. Thank you for taking me in, but I must be going now. My parent are probably wondering where I am."

That's a lie and he knows it. My parents don't give a fuck about me. They hate me so much. But, how else am I going to get out of this vampire's home before he eats me? Captain Whitlock pushes me down with another chuckle.

"My dear girl, you call me Peter, firstly, secondly, your parent were killed in a freak accident. You're not going anywhere as, by law, I'm to care and provide for you."

Tears fall down my face. I loved my parents and I tried to please them. Even though I would end up with my father's ring marks across the face where he struck me and my mother's bruises where she would hit me with whatever was around. I was the one who would get food and water, make sure that they didn't die of alcohol poisoning, even when they would hit me for taking the bottle. I was even know for getting a vampire or shape-shifter involved if necessary. I didn't like it, but I did, even when I convinced the vampire that I could handle living with them. Another man came forward and I recognized him as the Major, himself. They came on news programs sometimes when featuring specials about the Wars.

"Major Whitlock," I greet him. I bow my head and sniffle a little bit. I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders and I lean into him, needing comfort even if it is from a vampire.

"Shush now, don't cry. Call me Jasper when we are alone, all right?" He whispers in my ear while rocking back and forth.

I nod and the both of them look up as the door opens and the woman from the woods comes in. she sends me a small smile my way and I notice she has a tray of food in her hands.

"I know ya'll just found her, but Miss Lynch needs to get some food in her and we need to get clothing for her as she doesn't have much except the clothes that were on her back."

I look down and see that someone dressed me in a pale blue, silk nightgown and I give a small smile, embarrassed and hope that the woman dressed me. Peter pouts and takes the tray from her. She smiles and holds out her hand.

"Hello, suga', sorry to frighten you earlier. I'm Charlotte, sister to Jasper."

I smile, taking her hand, "Hello, Charlotte. No need to feel bad. I just didn't realized I walked so far out into the woods. I do not blame you."

"Call me Char. Charlotte sounds like you've got cotton stuffed up your nose. I hate being formal with someone I hope to see as my sister."

I giggle, "All right, Char it is, then."

Jasper nods, "You may go, sister. Thank you for Emma's food."

Char winks at me and hands the tray to Major Whitlock then, saunters out. Jasper puts the tray on his lap and we sit in silence while he cuts up the food until he breaks the silence.

"I guess you're wondering why you're here, huh, Darlin'?"

I nod slowly, "Yeah, you could say that, vampire."

Peter raises an eyebrow and scoots closer to me. "Well, Kitten, I or should I say, we, have a very good reason for that."

I also raise an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What would that be, _Captain_?"

Jasper growls, "Watch yer tone, girl. You are our mate and you will treat us with respect."

My jaw drops and I whip my head back and forth between them. "You're kidding, right? I can't be mated to vampires! I just can't be!"

Jasper holds up the fork to me and I go to take it but he pulls his hand back. I reach and, again he pulls his hand back. "Give me my food," I growl out.

"Let me feed you, my love. It is important as a mate. You will accept this. I know you're track history with rallies protesting the supernatural and being thrown in jail for disrupting the peace. I know you hate us but, _you will accept us_."

I glare at him and hold his gaze for a long time before I give in. sending him another glare, I open my mouth and he feeds me. I can't hold back the moan as I swallow, after years of living off of rats or anything else I could find, this food is heaven.

"I take it you like it?" Peter asks me.

I nod begrudgingly. Jasper kisses my temple and holds the fork up again. Peter rubs circles on my hand and sitting in between them feels wrong, it goes against everything I have been working on my entire life. At the same time, I don't want to leave their embrace for fear of punishment. That side is much bigger and dominant then my rebellious side. That's the side I decide to listen to.

"Now, Emma, we are very protective and dominant about what belongs to us, that's just instinct along with the time in the Wars. You WILL tell one of us where you are going. Even then, one of us or Charlotte will be with you."

Jasper cuts in, "You WILL do what we say without question or hesitation or you will be punished."

"Most importantly, you will respect us and in turn, we will respect you. Do you understand?"

I think about giving some smart-ass answer but, I decide to save it for when I really need it. "Yes, I understand. I just have some questions for you, though."

"Ask away, kitten," Peter whispers in my ear.

"What about school and my friends? I know you guys are possessive but, I don't want to stop school. Also, I am going to fight you. Just be prepared. You make me feel loved and safe but, I never did like you vampires."

Jasper hisses, "You will be home-schooled. You are not to talk to those idiot boys you call friends. You belong to us and only us."

I frown, who are they to tell me what to do? They are not the bosses of me! I am!

_Hey! Glad to see you came back to get sense knocked into you!_

Who the hell are you?

_I am your snarky, sassy attitude. Happy to serve._

Hah! Thanks!

I hear them talking above me. I guess I can call them my mates but, I won't like it. I'm an independent girl and no one tells me what to do without getting a finger ripped off. Even though my instincts are screaming to submit. God damn it! I'm losing my touch! I become aware of them talking to me.

"Darlin', come back to us," Jasper whispers in my ear, his cool breath tickling the inside of me ear.

I shiver, "Yes?" My voice light and airy.

"Where were you, Kitten?" Peter says on my other side.

"I was lost in my thoughts," I say in the same, dreamy voice.

"We are going shopping so, why don't you hop in the shower? Char is coming also, so don't worry but we are leaving soon, my dear."

**A/N: Yeah, I making it longer! Oh, grammar tip of the day, I see every one say 'come on' like 'common'. Common and come on are two different words. Common is like, a common room or a common occurrence. So, just say 'come on'. We understand what you mean when you say that. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to combine some chapters to make it longer and also, I might get new ideas so, new stuff might pop out! So, if you're skipping, you might miss valuable Intel!**

Half an hour later, I am dressed in Charlotte's brown skirts with Jasper's pale blue button down shirt on. I apply a bit of her make-up and brush my hair so my natural brown curls come out. Charlotte grins when she sees me and declares that everyone is going to have their eyes on me, and I just better watch myself or Jasper and Peter are going to make sure I know I'm theirs.

"Careful, Char, I know you're excited, but don't break her," Peter says as she pulls me out to their garage and into a Lamborghini.

Char blows a raspberry, "I would never break her. She is my best friend and shopping buddy. Also, I know you would kill me."

I giggle and the boys roll their eyes. Jasper hops in the driver's side and peter sits next to him. He pulls out of the garage and goes peeling down the driveway. I squeal as he takes the twists and turns of the driveway sharply. I fall over and land on Char's lap.

"Do all vampires drive this fast?" I ask her, trying not to throw up.

She nods, "Yep, but you'll get used to it. When you're changed, you'll drive fast too."

I nod and turn to the window, Char's comment swirling around my head.

_When you are changed._

When we get to the mall, the first thing I see are my friends holding a protest rally. I long to go over and join them, but instead, I have to take the walk of shame as they will see I'm with three _leeches_.

"Go back to hell where you belong, filthy bloodsuckers!" My best friend, Sarah yells. "We were fine without you and we'll be fine now."

"Hey! You vamps! Get the fuck off this earth!" John yells, then stops and stares at me.

I duck my head and try to hide behind my hair as we walk past.

"Emma? What the fuck are you doing with the bloodsuckers? What the hell are you doing?" Sarah demands. She comes up to me and pulls my wrist sharply, "Look at me, bitch."

Jasper and Peter growl at her and I look at her with scared eyes, "Sarah, it's not what you think. Please, leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on," she replies.

Jasper growls, "Take your hands off my mate."

She hisses, "Whatever, dude."

"Sarah," I whisper warningly, "You don't realize who he is."

She sneers, "I know. And I don't care." She turns to our group, "Look at that! The _Major _and his precious _Captain_ have decided to steal one of our own. They brainwashed her into trying to quiet us! But, we will not be silenced!" She yells and the kids cheer.

Peter grabs Sarah and pins her up against the wall, "Listen, _punk,_ those are my mates you're insulting. We have much more power than you and we are not afraid to show it. See these scars, girl? I fought in the vampire wars before the recent war and I fucking survived. I can rip your pretty little head off."

Sarah looks deathly scared and she nods, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Who is your mate, girl?"

She gulps, "His name is Andrew, but I ran away from him when he was hunting one day. I teamed up with a girl whose power shows in her human state so he couldn't smell me."

Peter smiles, deathly calm, "I know who you're talking about. Major, will you do the honors?"

Jasper smiles and pulls out his cell phone and puts in a number. I look into Sarah's eyes and see fear. Sarah was the bad-ass one in our group, but now she is a scared little puppy. "Andrew? Who are you old friend?" he asks, his gaze switching between Sarah and I. "Yes, well, I have someone with me who is very important to you. Mmhmm, yes, she was running the rebel group, you know, the anti-vampire activists? Really? Well, you are literally two hours away, an hour and a half if you run, should I just hold her until you get here? All right, well, nice talking to you, Andrew." He hangs up and goes over to Sarah.

"What did he say?" She whispers, her voice shaky.

"He said that you should prepare yourself because you're not going to even think about running away when he is through with you," he tells her. "And he should be here any moment as, he was driving and that is a lot faster. You have about twenty minutes to think about what you have done, because you're going to need to give him an explanation."

"I'm sorry, Major Whitlock," she cries. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted, I mean, I don't know!" she bawls.

Jasper shows no emotion, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, my dear." He turns, just as a black Porsche pulls up and a vampire gets out.

Peter puts her down and turns to the stranger, who, I'm assuming is Andrew. "Hello, friend," he greets.

"Hello, Major Whitlock, and Captain Whitlock. I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances but," he shrugs. "Where is she?"

Sarah comes forward and Andrew nods curtly to her, "Get in the car, Sarah. Don't think about doing anything."

"Yes, sir," she mumbles and shuffles over to the car. After a few minutes of conversation with Jasper and Peter, Andrew follows her and speeds away.

I look around to see that we are the only ones in the parking lot. All the others scattered. Jasper sighs and pulls me close, kissing the top of my head, "Let's go shopping, shall we, Darling?"

We go into several stores. Jasper and Peter argue over clothes with Charlotte but, she tells them that a woman knows fashion and they should just shut up. That sets both of them into a rage and by the time we are done, we have several bags, a very happy Charlotte and a pissed off Jasper and Peter. I, have a headache.

We stop in the food court to get food and the boys go get it while I sit with Char. It looks like this isn't our lucky day, as a group of boys comes over to us.

"Hey, honey, can I sit here?" One asks me with a smile.

"No," I told him curtly.

He laughs, "Aw, now honey, don't be that way."

Char stands up, "I suggest you boys leave now."

Another one sniggers, "Babe, you don't look good being in charge. Why don't you let me be in charge, okay?"

Char glowers at him but the first one opens his mouth, "Sweetie, tell me, who has your heart all strung up?"

"We do," Peter growls. The boys turn and begin to pale visibly. They all scatter like mice and Peter and Jasper sit down on either side of me. Jasper hands me a veggie tofu wrap and I stand up and try to get around them.

"Darlin', where are you going?" Jasper asks me. "You are not leaving our side. I don't care if you have to pee, you are not leaving us. Tell me you understand."

"Yeah, whatever," I snap. I turn to see a very pissed-off Major and his Captain.

"Don't speak to us like that, girl," Peter growls out threateningly. "Or I will put you over my knee and turn your ass a nice, red, color."

Jasper leans in close to me, "Do you understand us?"

"Yes," I whisper, "I understand you perfectly." I sit back down and begin to eat my veggie wrap. Char sends me a quick look of compassion along with a smile. I smile back and my thoughts wander to the resistance group. Where were they? Are they safe?

"Good girl," Peter says as he stands up and takes my now empty tray.

They link their arms around me as they lead us into several more shops. I can tell they are pissed at me as we go into a preppy, pink, clothing shop, causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. I was all ways the gothic child, the one who would wear the chains and black make-up. But, today, I am natural and fresh-faced. Probably one reason why it took them awhile to realize it was me.

Not to my surprise, a vampire was working in the store. You see, everywhere you go, there are going to be vampires or some other super natural creature. They took over human jobs and "helped" us be uprooting all fast food chains, making new laws about obesity and exercise, and even making sure that each and every one of us gets at least two hours of exercise. They took over hospitals and banks, crime has gone down considerably. It drove me crazy.

"Hello, welcome to the Little Miss. Pink, I'm Courtney if you need anything, Major and Captain Whitlock," the vampire says. She is pretty with long, long, long, blonde hair, down to her butt. Her eyes are red, meaning she feeds on the lowlands of the city. And she has on a pink sweater with a black, plaid skirt and flats.

"Thank you, Courtney," Jasper says to her.

Peter and Jasper pulls me to the back of the store where there is underwear. They pick out a lot of pink, lacy things and I whimper in disgust. I like my regular, not sexy, underwear, thanks. I wander over to Char, who is going through shoes. She holds up a pair of high heel boots with lots of straps.

"What do you think? Totally you, right?"

I nod, "Hell yeah, Char! Thanks!"

She smiles, "Emma, there is something I need to tell you; I had a sister named Lucia back in my human days. She was my sunshine in every way. She had long raven hair after my pa and the biggest smile you'd ever seen. When I was changed, I was devastated that I wouldn't have my younger sister by my side and almost thought about changing her with me. But, I thought better of it. I didn't want my sister, my kind, precious sister, to become a monster like me. I never saw her again. I ran out of my home state of Louisiana and right into Texas where I joined the Wars."

"Oh wow, Char," I tell her, "I'm sorry."

She gives me a hug, "It's okay, because I can relive my human life with you now. We are, well, Jasper and Peter, are taking you down to my home in Louisiana. It is much safer down there then it is here. You are my younger sister I will never get back. But, that's okay, because you look like Lucia in more ways than you can imagine."

"Thank you, Sister," I say with tears streaming down my face. "You don't know how much that means to me. I see you as an older sister that I never had anyway."

"Oh, honey, I love you. They love you too; they just need to be tough. Don't be afraid of them, honey."

When we get home, Char bade me to put on a lavender silk dress with silver sandals and she curled my hair and put part of it up.

"They are in the rose garden, they want to talk to you," She whispers, pushing me out.

I go through the rows of roses; they have every type of rose imaginable growing. They are sitting on a stone bench near the small lake. They turn when they see me and I blush slightly.

"Wow, Darlin', I think we should have Char dress you more often," Jasper says to me with a wink.

I laugh, "Just remember I like my chill days."

Peter stands and takes me hand, leading me to the stone bench, "Sit," he says to me. "We need to talk to you." She glanced at me, probably hearing my increased heart rate, "Yet."

I sit down and try to remember how to breathe. What did I do? As far as I know, I've been obedient, haven't been sassy, hell, even patient. Patience is one thing I was not granted with. I'm faintly aware of Peter rubbing my arms as I sit in Jasper's lap.

"Darlin', if you can hear me, we just want to say we are so proud of you at how far you've come. We honestly thought that it was going to be a lot tougher, but you proved us wrong. We love you so very much and we would love to hear more about your childhood. If you're ready to tell us, that is."

I shake my head. "Honestly, I love you too, but I'm not ready. I only met you not even this morning and I know I've surprised you with the progress, but my past is something I do not like to dwell on and I hope you understand that. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying I need more time."

"Okay, Kitten, it's okay. You don't have to tell us right now. Now, we need to go inside and get packed so we can get the car ready to drive down to Louisiana, okay?" Peter asks me gently.

I nod and he picks me up as we go back inside to pack, and for me to say good bye to that state I called home.

**A/N: I told you new stuff was going to pop out! I didn't plan on this but, it just happened. I don't have control over what my fingers do to the keys. I just make sure everything is spelled correctly and the grammar is good.**

**Grammar tip of the day: uses with commas. Commas are often used with Coordinating conjunction. (For, and, but, nor, or, yet, so). You usually need a comma before the conjunction.**

**Mama wrung the laundry, and papa cut wood.**

**These events are connected in time. The conjunction **_**and **_**joins them. But, if you aren't joining two main clauses, the rule doesn't' apply.**

**Mama wrung laundry, and swept the porch**

**(Wrong)**

_**Mama wrung laundry**_** is a complete sentence, but **_**and swept the porch **_**is not. However, the rule applies if you are contrasting something.**

**Mama was angry at Pa, but happy at her boys.**

**A time where you don't need a comma:**

**And Beth plays piano.**

**A time where you do need a comma:**

**And, every day at three, Beth plays the piano.**

**Just be sure not to comma splice:**

**Beth plays the piano, Mary reads a book.**

**(Wrong. Needs a conjunction)**

**Beth plays the piano, and Mary reads a book.**

**(Much better.)**

**OR:**

**Beth plays the piano. Mary reads a book.**


End file.
